From Walls To Ruins
by love-always-has-a-price
Summary: It was a word that he never thought he'd use, let alone feel. An emotion of which he had put defenses up to prevent. Yet just one look at her, one glance into her innocent brown eyes, all those walls collapsed and crumbled down to the ground. How she was able to do such a thing, he would never know. The only thing that was clear is that he had fallen, not just hard, but deep. RoLu!
1. Chapter 1: Always There

This is a RoLu, it will have some Sticy moments, but it is a RoLu! Ok now, enjoy!

OoooO

He lie awake in his bed. His crimson eyes staring at the ceiling as he adjusted himself on his back, careful not to disturb the sleeping exceed beside him. The room filled with a dim light supplied by the almost full moon. He sighed in frustration, his hand ran through his messy onyx locks.

He could not sleep. Just like every night. He rolled to his side before finally setting his feet onto the wooden floor boards and sat down on the edge of the bed. Another sigh left his lips as he placed his elbows onto his knees, then placed his head into his hands.

Why did this always happen to him?

Why was his dreams always disturbed by her presence?

Why did she invade his thoughts?

Oh yes, his thoughts as well. During the day, during the afternoon, during the night. She always found a way to sneak herself into his mind.

Why?

Why?

Why?

He did not understand as too why she effected him in such a way. He cursed the stupid Grand Magic Games. He cursed ever laying his eyes upon her. He cursed her beauty. He cursed her good nature. He cursed it all. He cursed everyone. Everything. He cursed the whole freaking world!

He let out a groan before returning to his laying position. His eyes fixated on the ceiling that he had become accustomed to. I mean after countless nights of simply staring at it after waking up every night, you would get used to it.

He shut his eyes tightly while his usual calm look was now replaced with a twisted look of slight anguish. His hands pressed onto his face as another out of character groan emitted from his throat. He peaked through his open fingers, much to his dismay, she still lingered in his thoughts.

Why him?

Why her?

Why?

She still loitered his mind. Her captivating chocolate brown orbs, her silky golden locks (which fell over her shoulders ever so perfectly), her curvaceous body (which was the utter definition of an hour glass figure), her beyond charming and warming smile, her soothing voice, her cute giggle. It all remained in his mind.

He remembered every detail he had noticed about her. And he did not require any of the Memory Magic that his friend had. He did not need that to remember her.

Since the day he first feasted his eyes upon her (even through his messy hair), she was engraved in his mind forever. A spot for her and only her. It was the first time he felt such emotions brew within him.

His breath hitched in his throat, his palms grew sweaty, his face suddenly became heated, his stomach did flips, and his heart literally stopped for a brief moment allowing his mind to catch up and process the sight before him. Then once his heart responded again, it only jump started into extreme speeds, pounding away into his eardrums.

It may have been a brief encounter, a quick look, but it did something to him. Something that caused him to steal glances at her while the Games continued.

Watch her intently as she fought the woman from Raven Tail, steal a few more glances while she watched her team, then grip the bar tightly as Minerva torture her. Beating her senseless, even when she was barely holding on to any consciousness; it made his heart churn and twist. Every hit she took was another hit to him, but ten times worse, if not more so.

He felt slight jealousy at the sight of her being carried off by the two Fairy Tail Mages who caught her. But not as much as the rage that clawed up into his very soul, turning it into hate which was directed towards the woman who had abused her in such a violent way.

He knew that she was powerful, he could tell that by watching her fight. But it was never shown completely. Raven Tail cheated, and Minerva never really gave her a fighting chance.

Then there was the whole eclipse project.

So much chaos and destruction.

Then it was over. As if the whole thing never happened.

But the only question that ran through his mind at the time was: Is she alive?

He was relieved that she was. And then he witnessed her smile again. His heart hammered away at his ribcage, a small tint of red splashed across his face.

When they apologized to Fairy Tail for what they had done, to their surprise, Fairy Tail accepted it with open arms. She had accepted it with open arms and with a bright smile.

Again, he felt his face heat up and his stomach do multiple flips. Instantly feeling even more reserved than ever, he could barely offer a small, barely visible smile. Then his loud blonde haired partner started a small flirty chat with her, much to his dismay.

She seemed to enjoy bits of their chat, but soon it ended when her pink haired partner caused yet another fuss. She ran off in a vain attempt to stop her friend, leaving both him and his partner stunned at Fairy Tail's antics.

At first he had assumed that she was constantly on his mind due to the Games, it was natural to think about your opponent. Yet even after the Games, her very being still remained in his head and not as a simple memory.

It tortured him. He was not able to understand as to why she was there.

Here.

In his head.

Then the dreams happened.

They were always so similar.

He would either find her in the forest, some street, or at the train station. All of which though, were different situations.

When he found her in the forest, she was curled in a ball crying her eyes out. Her brown eyes were then puffy and red, her cheeks completely flushed from her emotions, her clothes torn as though she had carelessly ran through thorns.

He'd approach her carefully not wanting to startle her. He'd ask her the usual questions if you were to find anyone in such a condition. Then he'd listen to her words, each explanation was different, yet vaguely alike. That's when he would offer words of comfort, words he had heard other people say when someone they knew cried.

Then she would tackle him into a hug. More tears leaked from her eyes while she murmured words about how kind he was. Of course, he reacted as he would in reality, he froze up while his face grew redder by the second.

When he found her on the street she was drunk. Her words slurred and her whole body out of control. She would giggle as she fell backwards, but then busted up once he caught her. She flirted with him and mumbled sweet words which caused him to look away as an attempt to hide his blush.

Her laughter rung out in the empty street while the stench of alcohol drifted into the air. Her smile as sloppy as her movements and staggered steps. She held him as support while letting out another laugh. Then in the mist of her laughing fit, her whole body fell foward drowning her in a drunken slumber.

When he found her at the station, he was leaving for a mission. He waited for his train patiently only to find the golden haired beauty exiting another train. Her steps careful while her gaze focused on the ground. He wondered as to why she would be here of all places, then she looked up to meet his eyes.

Instantly he averted his gaze to the side. A sudden rush of heat flooded his whole face and sparks shot up his spine. Her scent grew close as the sound of footsteps echoed closer towards him. Barely glancing, the blonde beauty smiled sweetly at him.

Keeping as best of a stoic look as he could, he would look at her and ask why she was there. She would giggle lightly before leaning in towards him and whispered, "To see you..."

Tonight he had that dream. His reason why the nights on longer welcomed slumber.

He detested this feeling. This sick, twisted emotion that ached within his very chest. His unsettled conclusions that seemed to only awake new questions.

There had been an answer-one of which he would not leave on the board. There was no way, he, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, had fallen in love. Such a suggestion was sheer stupidity.

He felt no such emotion, despite his feelings towards his beloved exceed, but towards this woman of whom entered his mind practically every single minute.

-more like never really left...

-always there...

-a rarity to not have her in mind...

Love. He scoffed at such an idea. Well did.

He chuckled a bit to himself, amusing how he felt such a pure, innocent emotion. Never in his life did the thought of him, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, would fall in love. It seemed impossible in his mind, but seems it was not.

It was a word that he never thought he'd use, let alone feel. An emotion of which he had put defenses up to prevent. Yet just one look at her, one glance into her innocent brown eyes, all those walls collapsed and crumbled down to the ground. How she was able to do such a thing, he would never know. The only thing that was clear is that he had fallen, not just hard, but deep.

He had fallen so hard for her unaware of it in the beginning. So deeply and emotionally in love with this woman. How careless of him.

He, Rogue Cheney, had fallen for a Fairy.

Not any Fairy, no, he fell for none other than the dear, beloved Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail.

Rogue Cheney of Sabertooth was in love with Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail.

He was in some deep shit.

OoooO

And there is the first chapter. So what do ya think?


	2. Chapter 2: The Trouble of Two

Disclaimer: If I owned Fairy Tale, trust me, there'd be more RoLu moments along with some GaLu!

OoooO

"Come on Rogue! It's only a minor detour!" Sting whined rather loudly.

Rogue remained indifferent to his partner's cries, it annoyed him, but he only looked away and sighed, "You are just going to challenge him again."

"So?" The blonde raised a brow, "You can challenge Gajeel, if you want."

Rogue rolled his eyes before looking back at his partner. Clearly, he wished to go straight home, not go looking for a fight. He stared at his best friend, before sighing in defeat. What was the point in fighting? He was going to do what he wanted anyways...

Sting smirked, "This time I'll beat him, no way I'm gonna lose this time!"

"Yea! Sting-kun's the best!" His exceed cheered while looking up at the White Dragon Slayer. A huge smile plastered on the exceed's face.

"Fro thinks so too!" The cosplaying exceed added with a bright smile.

At this, Rogue revealed his own small smile. He picked his exceed up and then looked at his partner, "Fine, we'll go."

Sting gave another smirk, before running ahead with his exceed tailing behind. Rogue walked at a normal pace still holding his beloved exceed. As much as he disliked watching his partner challenge and fight Salamander, he did enjoy the lively guild. Especially a certain blonde, Celestial Mage.

XxxxX

It was like any normal day at the guild. Elfman talking about being a man, Natsu and Gray already picking a fight, Erza munching on some strawberry cake, Happy trying to give Carla a fish, Gajeel in his corner eating some metal scraps while talking to Panterlily, Freed praising Laxus while Bixlow was teasing Evergreen about Elfman, Levy was chatting with Jet and Droy, Wendy was slowly making her way towards Lucy whom was sipping on her strawberry shake.

"Lucy-chan?" Wendy squeaked.

Lucy turned around and smiled at the younger member, "Hey there Wendy, what's up?" She then patted the stool next to her.

Wendy kindly accepted the stool and sat herself down. She smiled at the older mage, whom she considered an older sister. "Lucy-chan? C-can I ask you a question?"

The Celestial Mage nodded with a warm smile, "Of course!"

Wendy took in a deep breath before muttering (quite quickly), "How do you tell someone you have feelings for them?"

Lucy blinked several times before grasping the question fully. Her smile still rested on her lips before she mumbled softly, "Who does little Wendy like, hmmm?" She couldn't help but tease the young girl.

Wendy looked away flustered and blushing madly. Gulping, she looked into Lucy's chocolate orbs and shyly stated, "No-no one. I'm ju-just asking for a-a friend."

Lucy gave a knowing smirk, before nodding and taking a short sip of her shake. "Ok then...I am a true believer of openly speaking out how you feel towards the person. If you really like them, then tell them."

Wendy nodded absorbing all of Lucy's words. She then smiled kindly and said cheerfully, "Thank you, Lucy-chan."

The older girl smiled before whispering, "And I suggest you keep quiet about your crush until you have things settled between you and Romeo. You don't want Mira knowing, do you?"

The Sky Dragon Slayer was now beet red, her body froze at the Celestial Mage's words. She shook her head in vain, trying her hardest to convince the older girl that the advice was not for her. Finally giving in, she walked slowly away still red and even more flustered than before. Lucy smiled at the young mage, before spinning around in her stool and continued to drink her shake.

She then engrossed herself in a conversation with Mira. Both girls commenting on how lively everyone was today. Mira was about to ask the blonde about her love life, but was suddenly stopped by a sudden appearance.

"Natsu-san! I challenge you to a fight!"

All eyes landed on the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth. Beside him was a cheering exceed whom was chanting, "Sting-kun is the best!" Along with his partner, the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney, and his cosplaying exceed.

Lucy sighed, it wasn't a big deal, this happened every once in a while. Ever since the games ended and a friendly rivalry began. Sting would challenge Natsu to a battle and sometimes he would win, other times Natsu did. Rogue just watched from the bar, he rarely spoke to anyone, but he was fairly nice, at least to her.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu stated with his usual grin.

Both then charged each other while the rest of guild made some bets. Lucy laughed lightly before waving at Rogue and the two exceeds. "Hey guys!" She smiled warmly at them as the approached the bar.

The small group walked over, Rogue looking down a bit to cover his face, which was now tinted pink out of embarrassment. Lector sat himself next to Lucy before asking Mira for some fish and then cheered for Sting once again. Frosch sat besides Lector with a smile while waitng for Mira to get the fish. Rogue had sat himself down beside Frosch letting a small smile escape his lips while looking at his exceed, then glanced over at the blonde mage who was staring off at the fight.

Her hair in a low pony, while her bangs and some pieces framed her face. Her light pink lips curved into a small smile, her brown eyes showing some amusement. She was glowing, as if light was shining upon her, like she was some kind of angel. His angel.

He averted his gaze, turning to face the fight before them. A small blush had creeped onto his face while he looked at her, he was relieved she didn't see him stare. How awkward that would have been...

Mira had returned and cheerfully gave the two exceeds their fish. Both popped one in their mouths before mumbling a 'thank you'. He looked back at the fight. Then he heard Mira whisper to Lucy and from the corner of his eye see her tap the blonde girl.

"Lucy," the barmaid muttered in a hushed tone.

Lucy turned around to face the white haired Takeover Mage, "Yes?"

Mira smiled, "Now where were we?" Still whispering to the blonde, not wanting anyone to listen to their conversation. "Oh, I remember. I was about to ask you when are you going to get a boyfriend?"

The blonde mage almost spit out her drink at the question. She looked at the innocent look Mira gave her. Her eyes went wide as she processed what had been said. "Mira," she whispered harshly, "What kind of question is that?"

Mira smirked a bit before whispering, "A good one if you ask me." The eldest Takeover mage smiled at the blonde's reaction.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Not really," she muttered quietly. "Why are you so keen on me having a boyfriend?" Lucy raised a brow as she questioned the barmaid.

Mira smiled sweetly, "Well you know, I think you deserve one, besides..." Then she leaned in a whispered a bit more quietly, "I think you'd look good with Natsu or maybe Gray?"

Lucy instantly pushed away from the counter with a small splash of pink on her cheeks. "No!" She whisper yelled, "Absolutely no!"

"Well why not?" The eldest Strauss sibling pouted.

Lucy sighed then stirred her straw around in her strawberry shake. "Leave it at a no, ok? Besides, aren't we trying to get Lisanna and Natsu together?" The blonde whispered lightly afraid of one hearing their plan.

Mira nodded slowly, "True, but you two look sooooo cute together as well!" Then she randomly squealed in joy.

Lucy gave her an uneasy look before trying to cease the older girl's squeals. Finally, she calmed the girl down. She stood up and stretched, "Well I'll see ya later, I need to go do some stuff before I head on home."

Mira waved as Lucy walked off (almost getting hit by Natsu's fire along the way), until the girl had left the building completely. She then tended to other guild members who called for her.

Of course, both females were unaware of Rogue listening in on their conversation. He let out a breath of relief, now knowing that she held no feelings towards either one of her team members, it was a bit easier for him. He was still quite clueless on how confessing his emotions towards the blonde beauty.

He waited silently as the battle between his partner and Natsu raged on. He glanced beside him noticing that both exceeds were no longer in their seats. His crimson eyes went wide, quickly, he scanned the area for the two exceeds. Then he searched around, upon not finding the two within the guild walls, he feared that they had left the building.

"Hey Rogue, what's wrong?" Sting's voice rang out.

Rogue turned to face his partner whom had a smug look on his face, meaning he most likely won the brawl. Sting still looked pretty smug before sensing the worry and fear in Rogue. He then noticed neither one of their exceeds were present.

"Rogue...?"

"I cannot find them." He stated without much emotion, but his eyes full of worry.

Sting's eyes went wide, eyes scanning all around. He ran out of the guild still scanning the area. "LECTOR!"

Both Slayers ran around after Sting's sudden scream. Both trying to catch a trace of the either exceeds' scent.

XxxxX

Both stood in fear, eyes wide with terror. Their bodies shaking and trembling away. Then shut their eyes tightly before hugging each other a turning slightly away. Then the sudden feeling of someone gripping them tightly, and their whole worlds being spun around. Literally.

The wagon went by them, rushing by at an extreme speed. The two exceeds slowly fluttered their eyes open, both pairs of eyes glancing around. Upon noticing that they were being held tightly against a woman's chest, they also realized they were on top of the female.

"Are you ok?" A soft voice asked, almost like a sweet melody.

Slowly, the exceeds sat up on the woman's upper stomach. They peaked over as the woman sat up herself. "You gave me a real scare there, I'm glad you weren't hurt." A bright smile grazed her face.

Both exceeds stared at the girl whom smiled at them, before Frosch finally broke down and sobbed into the female's chest. "Th-thank you, Fairy-fairy-san!"

The girl gently petted the crying exceed while glancing at the other one whom seemed to still be in shock. "Lector, are you alright? You seem pretty shocked still."

The red exceed glanced up at the female who still held the caring smile. Eyes soft with affection, yet still worry from the recent event. Shrugging, the exceed cautiously moved closer towards her arms which held Frosch. "Thank you, Fairy-san." Then he folded his arms across his chest.

Her smile only grew before she pulled him into a hug. Picking herself up, she still held the exceeds and carried them as she walked. "Want some ice cream?" Both heads bobbed up and down, signaling that they wanted what she suggested.

She gave another smile before walking towards an ice cream stand. Both exceeds grinning.

XxxxX

"So how did you two get lost?" Lucy asked as she opened her apartment door.

Both exceeds walked in while licking away at their ice creams. "Fro saw something outside the guild, so Fro went to look at it!" The cosplaying cat chirped.

"I followed Fro to make sure everything was alright," Lector stated as he glanced up at Lucy. "We ended up getting lost and then almost ran over."

Lucy smiled kindly at the two exceeds before speaking. "Well then, I'll make us some dinner and then we will go find Sting and Rogue tomorrow. Sound like a plan?"

Their heads bobbed up and down in agreement of the blonde mage. Then they sat themselves on the couch while eating their ice creams. Lucy who made her way to the kitchen, couldn't help but giggle at the cuteness before her. She then started to prepare dinner for the three of them. Smoked salmon seemed to be a good idea for today.

She watched the two exceeds as she prepared the dish. Giggling at some of the things the two did, she found herself happy as could be. Upon presenting the dish, drool let her guests mouths at the sight of their dinner. Lucy set the plates down before serving them. Not long after that did the two ask for a second serving.

After dinner, she left the two to do as they pleased (making sure they knew all the rules), then retired to take a short bath. Right after her bath, she quickly chaged there and ran out to the two.

"Frosch! Lector!" Lucy had sang as she walked through the living room while drying her hair. Not hearing an answer, she walked into her room only to find the two sleeping on her bed. A quiet squeal escaped her lios as she discarded her towel and gently plopped on the beside them.

Pulling the covers down, then back up and over them, she pressed her lips on both of their heads. "Good night." Then she fell into a deep sleep of her own.

XxxxX

"Are you sure they are in there?" Rogue questioned as calmly as possible.

Sting nodded, "Positive." Then skillfully opened the window, "Now let's go."

Slipping in, Sting was overwhelmed by a fairly familiar scent, quite intoxicating, but two scent he knew to be their exceeds. Rogue followed the suit and was hit by the three scents, but he knew all by heart. Before he could even stop his companion's actions, Sting was already over the sleeping figures trying to pry away the female's arms on their exceeds.

"Sting!" Rogue had whispered harshly.

"What?!" The male whispered back with a stern look.

"Stop it!" Rogue growled as quietly as he could.

The latter gave a puzzled look. "Why should I?"

Before Rogue could even speak, the lamp beside the female went on. Blindly both males, the female then snarled lowly, "Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you: Stay out of my room!" Then she delivered a roundhouse kick to the face, sending Sting crashing into a wall.

She rubbed her eyes and proceeded on opening them, chocolate brown orbs widened upon realizing whom was in her room. "Err...you aren't Natsu..." She gulped before Sting stood with pissed look and fire blazing in his eyes.

She was in trouble now.

OoooO

I feel like I failed you guys with this chapter. I really do. I apologize for that.

Ok...so what do you think? Hmm...?


	3. Chapter 3: Catching On

Sting was literally about to pounce on the girl for kicking him square in the face. He was seriously going to injury her for that. But he was stopped by the stirrings of the two exceeds beside her.

Lucy quickly ushered and cooed them back into their sleeping state. Gently running her fingers through their soft fur, and singing softly to the two, leaving both Dragon Slayer dumbfounded. As soon as the exceeds had drifted back into a deep slumber, she then glared at the two males whom were in her bedroom.

"Living room. Now." Her glare intensified when they didn't listen at first.

The two quickly scrambled out. She then softly pecked both Lector and Frosch, then walked out careful not to disturb either one from their sleep. She tiptoed out and gently shut the door with a sweet smile. She turned around to see Rogue staring at the ground as he stood near a wall, while Sting was eating food from her fridge.

She delivered another kick to the White Dragon Slayer and growled, "Rude much?"

Sting scoffed, "Says the Blondie who stole our exceeds."

He received a slap upside the head for that comment. "What do you mean stole!? They were lost and almost got ran over by a wagon! And you're blonde too!" Lucy practically screeched. Then she ran back to her bedroom and quietly peaked in.

She closed the door softly, and turned back around. Rogue still looking down. "Rogue, why don't you just sit down, it's better than standing." She gave him a sympathetic look.

Rogue nodded and remained impassive as he walked over and sat down on her couch. She then glared at Sting, "You seat down too! And stop eating all my food!" She then grumbled under her breath, "It's bad enough Natsu does that."

Sting smirked slightly before sitting himself down beside his partner. "I'm surprised Natsu-san has marked you yet, since you and Natsu-san are an item."

Lucy gave him a perplexed look, before waving her hands. "Oh no! We are only friends, best friends actually." She smiled at the appropriate term.

"That's why his scent is all over your bed and apartment." Sting snickered.

Rogue looked away, remaining indifferent to the situation. Although inside he was wondering the same thing. She had already made it clear to the barmaid that Natsu and her were nothing more than friends, but her whole apartment reeked of his scent. It was displeasing to him.

Lucy sighed before pulling out a chair beside her desk. "Well my team loves to barge in without permission, Natsu mostly. He also loves to sleep on my bed, so there's your answer." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Besides, I think that Lisanna is his life mate, not me. So he'd mark her, not me." She smiled at the thought of her best friend finally getting together with the girl whom he loved since he was a kid.

Glancing up, she noticed their looks of shock. Smiling, she spoke softly, "I've done my research on Dragon Slayers, I mean my best friend is one." She shrugged slightly before stretching out a bit. "We were going to look for you tomorrow, it was already late by the time we got here and they were pretty tired. As much as I would love to keep them, they are yours." She smiled warmly at the two, her eyes closed.

Rogue quickly averted his gaze while calming the heat that was rising to his face. Sting stared stunned at her words and her smile. Was it always so pretty? He had seen her smile before, but for some reason, it seemed so perfect right now. Maybe he was just tired, yea, that's it.

She stood up and waltzed over to a closet. Upon opening it, she brought out some pillows and a few blankets. She placed them on her desk before going back and retrieving a small fold-up bed. She unrolled the bed and placed it beside the couch, then she placed a few pillows on it along with several blankets. She turned and placed a few pillows on the couch and tossed the blanket in between the Dragon Duo.

"Decide who is sleeping where, it's late and you both seem kinda tired. Night." Lucy stated as she walked out of the room and into hers.

Both males were equally shocked at the blonde's actions. Sting then kicked his partner off the couch and gave a smirk, "I'm sleeping here tonight." Then turned away from facing the Shadow Dragon Slayer, kicking his shoes off in the process, then proceeding in covering his body with the blanket.

Rogue scowled at his partner's antics. It was quite childish of him, yet, Rogue did not complain. He simply adjusted himself on the fold-up bed, then discarded his shoes and cape. He let out a long sigh, before closing his eyes. Inhaling a deep breath of her sweet scent, he drifted into a slumber that suddenly beckoned for him.

XxxxX

A sweet laughter rang into his ears, a sweet melody. Turning his head towards the laughter, he faced the back of a female figure whom was over a stove cooking. Blonde hair put in a messy bun, a soft tune now replacing the laughter that once filled the room. Her hips gently swaying from side to side as the soft tune grew louder. He couldn't help but stare at her derriere as her hips moved away.

He then glanced up at her head. She turned slightly, "Oh, I didn't hear you come in." She said cheerfully, then set the heat on the stove to low. Turning around fully, his eyes went wide as he realized the female before him. "Good morning, Rogue." A sweet and loving smile curved onto her lips.

Then she simply walked over and hugged him, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck. A massive blush fell upon his face. "Mor-morning, Lucy." He stuttered out.

She glanced up at him, "What's wrong, Rogue? Are you not feeling well?" She then placed a hand upon his forehead. "Stange, you're not warm." She retracted from him, much to his displeasure, and placed her fingers on her chin, "Maybe it's your stomach? Or a headache?" She glanced over at him in wonder.

"I-I'm fine." He stated as best as he could.

It was obvious that she was not convinced. Her brown eyes studied him as she slowly walked back to the stove and tended to whatever she was making. "I'm making some pancakes, mind waking Frosch up?" She said softly.

Rogue nodded, but stopped himself from leaving. "What about Sting and Lector?"

Lucy whipped her head around, "What about them?" She gave a perplexed look. "They didn't sleepover last night."

Rogue quickly brushed it off and went to go wake Frosch. He then realized that he was in his apartment. He went to his room at first, but did not find his exceed there. He found himself smelling the blonde woman's scent all around though, it was like she lived there. He then walked to the other room only to find his sleeping friend.

He gently shook the cosplaying exceed, "Wake up, Frosch."

The exceed stirred before opening his eyes. "Fro is hungry. Is Lucy-san making breakfast?"

Rogue nodded, another surprised look fell onto his face though. How did his exceed know that the blonde Celestial Mage was here? The exceed quickly got up happily and flew out. Rogue followed, he found his exceed hugging the woman as she set down several plates of food on the table.

"Good morning, Frosch. Did you sleep well?" She asked smiling.

Frosch nodded before sitting down, "Fro slept very well!" Then poured a lot of syrup on the pancakes, and dug into the food.

Lucy giggled lightly before turning to look at him. "Aren't you going to eat as well?" She gestured towards the chair which was placed in front of the plates that held the most food.

He made a quick strode to his seat and sat down. Lucy sat opposite of him. She smiled before she started to eat herself. He stared down at the massive stack of pancakes, along with another plate full of a dozen scrambled eggs, topped off with lots of bacon. He gave a small smile before eating away in a civilized way.

Lucy had started a conversation with Frosch. He listened every now and then, but was still trying to figure out why Lucy was in his apartment and Frosch acted as though it was an everyday thing. Then he heard something that practically had him choke on his food.

"When is Lucy-san and Rogue going to give Fro a little brother or sister?"

Lucy had a blush spread across her face along with Rogue, whom was having a hard time swallowing a piece of bacon. He glanced over at Frosch with a look that showed how stunned and flabbergasted he was by the question. Lucy only looked down at her food with her blush.

"Why would you ask something like that, Frosch?" Rogue asked calmly.

Frosch simply shrugged. "Well you and Lucy-san have been together for a while, Fro just want to know when Fro will get a little brother or sister." Then eat a piece of pancake.

Rogue paled a bit.

.

.

.

.

He was with Lucy?

.

.

.

.

As in a romantic relationship?

.

.

.

.

That explained her scent all over. Why she was in his apartment. Why Frosch was in the other room. It would explain a lot.

"Well Fro is done. Thank you, Lucy-san." Frosch then hopped off the seat and walked off as if nothing ever disturbed the peace.

Lucy then glanced over at him. Calmly, she ate away, acting as though nothing happened. "Neh, Rogue?"

His crimson eyes eyed her carefully, still trying to grasp the situation at hand. "Hmmm?"

"I didn't get my 'Good morning' kiss, ya know?"

That's when he woke up.

XxxxX

Upon opening his eyes and letting out a sigh, he shifted, then sat up. That was a new one. Never before had such a dream invaded his mind before. A hand ran through his hair, slowly, he stood up and maneuvered as best as he could to the bathroom.

Shutting the door, he switched the light on. It stung his eyes causing him to squint and hiss a bit. Once he adjusted to the light, he then located the sink. Turning the water on, he splashed some on to his face, the cooling water helped calm the nerves that were wrecking around. A sigh left his lips, the faucet was now cutoff. He looked at his reflection, staring at the worrisome look that was now on his face.

His dream had to have been the affect of being in her humble home. It had to be. Although he had already settled the rising emotions towards the Celestial Mage, he still had to control himself. It was harder now, now that he knew his feelings towards her.

Taking another glance at himself, he let out a breath he did not know he held. He inhaled her scent once again, her sweet scent. He turned sharply, then switched the light off. Making his way back to the small bed, he laid down. Loud snores filled the room, due to his partner.

He stared at the ceiling, mostly out of habit. He then turned and looked around, noticing the sun was slowly peaking over, he stood up and gave a small stretch. Then glanced around.

He found himself sitting at her desk, shuffling some papers around, he came across her manuscript. His piercing red eyes skimmed over each word, at times widened at some parts. Overall, he was enjoying the tale that had been written. He quickly turned the page, then switched it to the next. Too engrossed in reading the said story, he did not hear her door open.

Before he knew it, the manuscript was snatched from his grasp. "I was reading that." He snapped bitterly, eyes narrowed into a glare. He turned to glare at whomever disturbed his reading, but quickly retracted the gaze as soon as he met a glare that was made with chocolate orbs.

"I can tell." She deadpanned, although she still gave a slight glare.

Unable to hold his glare any longer, he turned away and gave a 'Tch'. Although he really didn't mean to be so rude. "But I would prefer if you asked before reading my stuff, I get really embarrassed and kinda mad when people just read it without permission." The sound of papers being moved and rustling around entered his ears.

He turned slightly to watch her organize her desk. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear while stacking several papers and placing some in a drawer. The sun's rays that barely hazed over and into the room, they gave her glow, causing her golden locks to shine more so than usual. With his breath hitched, he watched intently as the blonde beauty continued to do her work.

"Besides, Levy is suppose to read it first. And it isn't all that great." Lucy said softly, but loud enough to pass through Sting's loud snores. There she went again, downgrading herself. It was something everyone at the guild hated, they absolutely hated when she looked down upon herself. Whether it be her writing skills, which quite frankly were amazing, or it be her magic ability.

Rogue heard the words that came out of her mouth. Shock defiantly flooded his mind. How could she simply write herself off like that? Gaining some unknown bravery, he gently grabbed her wrist. This action itself caused the girl to glance at the Shadow Dragon Slayer, puzzlement written on her face.

"Don't write yourself off so easily, I really did enjoy the story. I really think you have a firm grasp of where you plan on taking the plot and well done with keeping the suspense up." A small smile cracked onto his face.

His eyes stared into hers, for him it seemed like an eternity. In reality though, it was a mere 30 seconds. She broke the gaze first, turning away with pink tinted cheeks, "Thank you." She then gently pulled her arm away.

Rogue smiled inwardly, he complimented his bravery in his mind. She then backed away from him and stalked to the kitchen. "Is some eggs and bacon alright?" She asked softly as she opened her fridge.

Nodding, he spoke, "Yes, that is fine. Thank you." He watched her as she took out three dozen egg cartons out, then four bacon packages. A small chuckle left his lips. She then put her hair up in a high pony with a blue ribbon. Carefully, she took pans out and started cooking. He still watched her, withdrawing his impassive look, he crack a gently smile.

The female hummed away, cooking with a bright smile. The sizzling bacon left the delicious scent to fly by and travel throughout the apartment. Soon enough, Sting woke up with some drool.

"Mmm, Blondie! You making some food?" He hummed softly as he arose from the couch, then stretched.

Lucy shot him a glare before nodding, "Yea, I am making some bacon and eggs. And you're blonde too, you baka!" Then she stuck her tongue out before turning back to the food on the stove.

Sting smirked, "So Blondie, you sure you don't have any feelings for Natsu-san?" He could sense her irritation level rising.

Lucy rolled her eyes, although she knew he couldn't see her. "Natsu is too dense, besides, as I said before: I only see him as a best friend," she scoffed. Then she poured a dozen eggs worth into a pan, pepper and salt sprinkled on a bit.

Sting still smirked. He waltzed over towards her, Rogue watching him carefully. Sting was now behind her, towering over her. Leaning down, he blew into her ear, "Hmmm, since you don't like Natsu-san, maybe you'd be willing to become another Slayer's mate?"

Lucy froze up, she completely tensed up. Her eyes wide, body stiff. "No-now why wou-would I-I be some oth-other Slayer's mat-mate?" She was barely able to stammer out. She cursed inwardly for her timid voice.

Sting let out a laugh, "Pfft, as if another Slayer would want you as one, Blondie!"

Lucy trembled in anger, "You're blonde too!" Then delivered her famous 'Lucy Kick'. "Don't you ever do that again!" Her cheeks red in frustration, eyes blazing with rage. She then composed herself briefly, giving him a sickly sweet smile, she spoke in a soft, yet scary tone, "I swear, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will personally send you to hell and back."

Both Slayers gulped. Sting then smirked and scoffed, "That a threat?" He challenged her words.

"No," she stated calmly, but you knew it meant more than it sounded, "It is a promise, and I never break my promises." Her eyes narrowed.

A smile quickly spread across her face, eyes shone brightly. "Now could you please wake Frosch and Lector! I don't want them to miss breakfast!" She stated sweetly. Then tended to the said meal.

Sting and Rogue exchanged looks, she was be far scarier than they had ever assumed. Sting rose up and walked over towards her room, he grumbled to himself as he walked over.

"What was that?" Her voice asked in a sing-song way.

Sting quickly faked a smile, "No-nothing!" Then rushed to get the exceeds.

Rogue looked over at the blonde who was making their meal. He smiled, he chose well. If someone could get that reaction from Sting, they were something special. He continued to watch her, noticing she was reaching for some plates, he got up and took them down for her.

"Thank you," a genuine smile curved onto her lips. Then she started to serve food onto the plates. "Mind setting the table? There are some forks in the drawer over there." She pointed at the said drawer.

Rogue nodded. Quickly and swiftly, he finished setting the table for the five of them. Lucy gave another bright smile as she set some plates down. She glanced up at Rogue and smiled once more. He quickly turned away, trying to cover up the blush on his face. Luckily for him, the blonde female did not notice.

Sting walked out with a glare, the two exceeds tailing not far behind. Frosch then flew straight to Lucy, hugging her chest as best as the exceed could.

XxxxX

"Do we have to leave?" Frosch asked sadly while looking up at the Dragon Slayers.

"Fro, you know we need to get back." Rogue stated with his usual impassive face.

Frosch looked down, "But Fro wants to stay with Fairy-san!" The sudden outburst caused both Dragon Slayers along with the Celestial Mage to become startled. "Fro likes Fairy-san! Fro wants to stay here, with Fairy-san!"

Rogue crouched down to meet his exceed's level. He stared into Frosch's beady eyes. "Frosch, you know we need to go back to Sabertooth. Now will you please listen."

The exceed shook it's head while giving a grumpy look. "I don't want to leave Fairy-san either." Another voice called.

Sting was baffled by his exceed's proclamation. "Lector, you want to stay with Blondie?" Eyes wide in shock.

The exceed simply nodded, "I do."

Lucy was slightly touched, but knew that the exceeds needed to go home. "Now Lector, Frosch, you can't stay with me, you need to go with Rogue and Sting. Don't you want to be with them?" She brought herself to the exceeds' level.

Frosch nodded quickly, "Yes, but Fro wants to be with Fairy-san as well!"

Lector folded his arms across his chest, "I agree with Fro. Why don't you come with us, hmm Fairy-san? You could always stay with us."

Frosch nodded vigorously, "Fro thinks so too!"

Lucy shook her head, "No. I don't think Rogue or Sting wants me to live with you guys, I'm fine here." She glanced up at the duo.

"As if I want Blondie as a roommate." Sting looked away as his arms folded across his chest.

Rogue simply remained impassive and turned away. He did like the idea of her tagging along, maybe living with them, but still too risky.

Lucy then looked back at the two stubborn exceeds, "See, what did I say?"

Suddenly, Lector glared at Sting, "Sting-kun! Why don't you like Fairy-san? Isn't she pretty? Don't you think so Sting-kun!?" This got him a bewildered look from Sting and Lucy.

"Fro wants to know why Rogue doesn't like Fairy-san?! Fairy-san is nice and pretty! She is kind and cute! Fro wants to know why!" The cosplaying exceed stated with a stern look despite the tears leaking away.

Rogue gulped, he felt slight heat rush to his face. He quickly looked away, embarrassed at his reaction. He didn't know how to answer Frosch, it wasn't like he could just blurt out how beautiful he found the blonde female in front of him. He then glanced at Frosch again.

"It isn't that Frosch, I think she is very nice as well. She is also kind." Rogue stated calmly and with a straight face.

"Then why not?!" The exceed protested.

Lucy then gently hugged the exceeds, "Guys, you need to go. No worries, you'll see me again. Next time you stop by, alright?" She gave them a tender smile. Upon seeing them nod, she let them go and waved. "See you soon, ok?"

"Yes! Fro will see Fairy-san soon!" Frosch had exclaimed happily.

Lector nodded in approval, "We shall see Fairy-san soon." Then walked along side his master.

"Bye Fairy-san!" Frosch exclaimed while waving away.

Rogue bowed respectively, "Thank you for allowing us to stay." He then stood straight and faced her flustered smiling face.

"It was no problem at all." Lucy waved it off.

"Guess we'll be seeing ya. Bye Blondie!" Sting waved as he walked out.

"You're blonde too, baka!" Lucy yelled back at him as her door shut.

Rogue smiled at his exceed whom was quite happy with being able to see Lucy again. His exceed may look like one to trust easily, but Frosch was nothing of the sort, same for Lector. How Lucy was able to gain both exceeds' trust within the short time she had, well that was quite amazing.

"Oi, Rogue!" Sting blurted out.

"Hnn," Rogue grunted indifferent to whatever was about to be said.

Sting then gave a mixture of a grin and smirk as he looked over at his partner. "You have a thing for Blondie, hmm?" Upon seeing the flustered and flushed face of Rogue, he snickered while placing his hands behind his head. "You do, don't ya?"

Sting wasn't stupid, he noticed how Rogue reacted to Blondie. He noticed how he blushed when they got close. He saw Rogue smile around her, more so than he usually did. He caught on. He wasn't dumb, he could obviously see that his friend had feelings towards the busty blonde.

Rogue then scowled at the White Dragon Slayer, "What are you? An idiot?" He shot him a glare before turning back to look where he was walking.

"Just curious," Sting stated, the smirk still lingering upon his lips. "Since you aren't interested, I guess it'd be ok for me to take a go at her." He watched his partner's fists ball up into fists. Another chuckle spilled from his mouth, he then leaned beside his friend, "Unless you make your move first, but...who knows."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, he stalked ahead with a huge grin. He knew exactly what he just did; he just started a bit of a war between his best friend/partner. He knew it would be beyond fun, and quite interesting. Especially since Blondie was the prize, another smirk flew to his face.

"Oh, Rogue," he stated teasingly, "You should make a move fast, cause when I go in, I'm not going back." He could hear the growl emitting from his best friend's throat.

Rogue cleched his fists at Sting's words. Suppressing his growl as best as he could, his knuckles growing white, almost to the point where his nails broke skin. He started to gain his breathing control back. Shutting his eyes briefly, he continued to walk behind the White Dragon Slayer. This was a fight he was not going to lose to anyone-even Sting.

OoooO

I did say there'd be some Sticy, and there will be. No worries, we'll face that later on.

Tell me what ya think, love hearing from you guys :)


	4. Chapter 4: Just A Job

I am sorry for the delay on this update. But if you are looking for other amazing stories, I suggest checking LnknInsanity, love Lnkn-chan! Alright now enjoy the story.

OoooO

It was like any other day for Lucy, hanging out at the guild while sipping her strawberry milkshake. A small smile lingered on her face, she was currently thinking about the two exceeds whom she promised to see again. Then her thoughts trailed to the two Dragon Slayers whom owned the exceeds. Sighing, she rested her chin upon her hand.

Sting was simply a complete and total jerk. Attractive? Somewhat. Rude? Hell ya! All in all, he was alright.

Rogue was, well, a different case. He was polite, yes, very well mannered. Kind? Sure. A bit rude for reading her novel. In her humble opinion, he was pretty cute. Attractive? Quite. But so, well, quiet. Maybe a bit too much. Unlike his adorable exceed.

Another sigh of sheer bliss loosely escaped her lips. Relaxing herself, she lazily went and took a brief sip of her milkshake.

"My, my, what a look you've got Lucy." A happy barmaid muttered. A small smile curving onto her lips, eyes flashed devilishly. "What is on your mind? Could it be a boy?" The white haired cover girl pondered as she watched the blonde with suspicion.

Lucy didn't look at the barmaid, she simply ceased her sipping and shrugged, "Two actually." Then went back to her drink as though thinking of two boys and saying it aloud to Mira wasn't a big deal.

Her lovely blue eyes grew wide at the blonde's proclaim. A soft smirk suddenly crawled onto her facial features, innocently, she asked, "What two has your mind so preoccupied?" The older female leaned in to hear the blonde speak.

Much to her dismay though, the blonde waved it off. "It isn't a big deal." And yet again, the blonde went to sipping her drink. It was very un-Lucy like. Mira couldn't help but examine the younger mage with great care. It did not seem as though the blonde female was in love, nor had a crush at all. If anything, she seemed slightly happy, yet, irritated at the same time. This caused the ex-S-class Mage to raise a brow.

"Are you sure?" Mira asked with uncertainty.

Lucy nodded, not even looking at the older female. She then casually stirred her shake with her straw, a sigh slowly drawing away from her mouth. A soft hum flowing past her throat after her sigh withdrew. Her fingertips gently drumming on the counter, mind still set on earlier events.

"LUSHY!"

Taking her from her thoughts, the said girl turned around on her stool. There stood a certain salmon haired Dragon Slayer, and a blue exceed who just happened to tackle her chest. "Hey there Happy, what's up?" Lucy giggled as she petted the exceed.

"Let's go on a job! Come on, I already got Ice-princess and Erza to come!" Natsu exclaimed proudly. He grabbed Lucy's wrist and grinned, "How about it, Luce?"

Lucy smiled as a tint of red splashed onto her cheeks, "Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Natsu then tugged her along with Happy flying above.

"NNNNAAAATTTTTSSSSUUUUUUU!" Lucy wailed as he ran off still holding her. She was trying her hardest to keep up. "Ahh!"

Mira giggled to herself, "Ah, young love~"

XxxxX

As usual, Gray and Erza sat across from Lucy and a sick looking Natsu. Lucy gently petted the sick Dragon Slayers head, she looked up at the other two mages, "So what is the mission?"

Erza shifted slightly, her gaze now set fully on Lucy, "We are to retrieve a stolen artifact from a dark guild. The client stated that the dark guild is fairly powerful." Then the scarlet haired beauty handed her the request.

"It should be pretty easy," Gray added, a small grin lingering on his features. "And there is a silver key also as a reward."

Her brown eyes widened as she scanned the request, hoping that maybe it would say which silver key, sadly it didn't specify. She shrugged lightly, and then tended to the Dragon Slayer before he ended up puking all over her legs. Her mind started drifting back to the two other Dragon Slayers who were not strangers to Fairy Tale. Would the two actually come back to see her?

It was a probability, and a high chance the two would. Both males adored their exceeds and wouldn't deny them a promise like that. She smiled at that. Lowly humming, her soft hands gently carded through Natsu's salmon hair.

Happy rested himself upon her shoulder, snuggling closely into her. Lucy giggled as she continued to tend to the sick Dragon Slayer. Erza was glancing outside her window, while Gray closed his eyes for a brief nap.

XxxxX

This was by far horrible. Lucy was not enjoying this dam mission one bit. Mud was up to her freaking thighs! Her thighs! She cringed in disgust; earlier she had called upon Horologium so she wouldn't have to face the mud, but sadly the swamp full of mud was longer than expected.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she continued through the mud, now rising to her hips. She was so glad she decided to wear shorts today. "How much farther?" she asked while taking in a breath.

"A couple more minutes or so," Erza replied, she too having her own difficulties. "We should be arriving soon enough."

Lucy sighed in relief, but still held in her breath. This was beyond disgusting, suddenly, she sunk down. The mud was now up to her mid stomach. She felt the urge to scream her head off, but calmed herself down enough.

"Hey, Luce need a hand?" Natsu appeared beside her with a small grin.

Lucy smiled at her best friend and nodded, "Thanks, Natsu. You're a life saver."

Her salmon haired friend shrugged as he helped her onto his back. He sighed and grinned, "No problem. What are friends for, Luce?"

Lucy smiled in return and clung onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thanks again."

Natsu gave his usual goofy grin and adjusted Lucy on his back. "Sheesh Lucy, you're gaining weight again." This caused the blonde female to pound lightly on his chest and whisper harshly to him. He only laughed while trudging through the mud.

XxxxX

Lucy panted heavily as she leaned her back against Natsu's. "You get the ones on the right; I'll get the left, sound good?" She heard Natsu ask.

Nodding to herself, she inhaled deeply. "Yea, sounds like a plan."

Natsu grinned to himself before punching his fist, "Great. I'm all fired up!"

Lucy revealed her whip, cracking it as she swung it around one of the dark mage's arms. Pulling it towards her, she gave him her famous 'Lucy Kick', and then swung him at another mage. Pulling out one of her keys, she recognized the patterns of the grooves; she called upon one of her spirits. "Open, gate of the crab! Cancer!" Now she was fighting alongside Cancer, making sure to take each dark mage on her half.

Natsu went rushes at two of the dark mages; grabbing both of them, he set his hands on fire. "Karyū no Yokugeki!" (Fire Dragon's Wing Attack). A grin fell onto his lips as his foot collided with another mage. He took in a deep breath, then placed his fists on his mouth, "Karyū no Hōkō!" (Fire Dragon's Roar). He glanced over at his partner; he smiled as she fought alongside Cancer. He turned back and delivered a blow to a mage whom tried to kick him.

Soon, both Lucy and Natsu had taken care of the mages. They both smiled at each other and gave each other a high five. "We should find Gray and Erza," Lucy muttered as she scanned the damage they had caused.

Natsu nodded in approval, "Yea, let's go. Happy is with them too." He then ran where his nose lead him.

Lucy nodded and ran after her fire eating friend. Both turning down halls, taking out multiple mages that were still defending their guild. Suddenly something wrapped around Lucy's ankle, pulling her down. Her whole body fell forward, crashing onto the cement floor, she yelped at the contact. Her eyes hazy at first, but soon she noticed a figure in front of her. Green hair and black eyes, this girl was wore a black vest with a blue long sleeve and dark grey pants. She held her fist out, then she tightened her fist causing whatever was wrapped around Lucy's ankle to tighten. It felt as if thorns were digging into her flesh, which it most likely was. She screeched at the pain.

Natsu was running along, when he glanced back to tell Lucy something, but she was no longer there. He scanned for her, but she was nowhere in sight. A loud ear piercing scream invaded his ears along with the metallic smell of blood. His heart stopped for a brief moment. Quickly, he rushed down the halls to where the stench of fresh blood was.

Skidding to a halt, his onyx eyes went wide at the sight of thorns wrapped around one of Lucy's ankles while another was snaked around her upper arm. Both were digging into her flesh and ripping it away. Anger rose within Natsu as his fist soon lit into flames. "Oi! You better stop hurting my friend!" Then he came ramming into the female ceasing the thorns from digging deeper into Lucy's flesh.

Lucy glanced up to see Natsu fight the female whom had tortured her. Slowly she reached for one of her keys, waiting for an opening, she called upon Aries. Aries appeared with a shy look, and timidly glanced over at Lucy. She shook in fear and tried to assist Lucy, but Lucy shook it off and pointed towards Natsu and the girl.

Natsu was now wrapped around in thorns, each of them rubbing and cutting into his skin. Lucy then muttered, "Aries please help Natsu."

Aries nodded, "I'm sorry!" Then a serious look appeared on her face; she recoiled her arms into her while pink wool formed surrounding her for a brief moment, then she shot the pink wool out shouting, "Ūru Bomu!" (Wool Bomb).

The pink wool went ramming into the female slamming her into a nearby wall. The female soon slid down and slumped on the ground. She rolled her head back and groaned before slipping out of consciousness.

Aries soon went back to Lucy and shook at the sight of Lucy's wounds, "Let me get Virgo! I'm sorry!" Then she went back into the spirit world. She soon returned with both Virgo and Loke.

"Princess, what happened?" Loke had asked as he carefully lifted Lucy up to make it easier for Virgo to tend to her wounds.

Lucy shrugged, "Carelessness, I suppose." She then cringed as Virgo cleaned her worst wound, her ankle. "I was caught off guard that's all."

Loke gently carded his fingers through her hair; he could tell that Lucy was in a great deal of pain. "Shhh, it is alright, your knight is here." Lucy let a small giggle out as a light blush spread across her cheeks, she then gently pushed him.

"Hime," Virgo called.

Lucy looked up to meet Virgo's emotionless blue eyes, "Yes?"

"Arm," Virgo stated as she held her hand out to hold Lucy's arm. Lucy handed it over and sucked in a breath as Virgo cleaned and wrapped the wound. She hissed in pain. "I apologize, Hime. Shall I receive punishment?"

Lucy shook her head, "It's fine, and no you won't."

Natsu soon got up and looked at Lucy with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, Luce. I should have paid more attention; it's my fault you're in pain."

Lucy shook her head while giving a small smile, "It's my fault, I should have been more prepared." She left Loke's arms to try and stand only to fall onto Natsu.

Natsu carefully caught her and sighed, "I'll carry you, your ankle is pretty messed up."

Lucy shyly nodded as Natsu placed her on his back for the second time that day. "Are your cuts ok?"

Natsu grinned, "I'll be fine."

XxxxX

Collapsing onto the bed, she let out a sigh of bliss. "Nothing is better than taking a bath after a long mission, right Erza?" Lucy looked over at the redhead whom was taking a bite of strawberry cake.

"Quite." The redhead simply stated as she took another bite. She then looked over at the blonde as she sat up to dry her hair. Erza then coughed, "Lucy," upon catching the blonde girl's attention, she continued, "What do you think of Natsu?"

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, obviously she was a bit caught off guard by the question, but she was also unsure by what the redhead was implying. She turned herself on the bed a bit to see Erza better. Using the towel to dry her hair, she then spoke, "What do you mean by that, Erza?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the slightly older female.

Erza composed herself a bit and gave a serious look. Now that the two of them were alone, because she sent Natsu and Gray along with Happy to go get some dinner, she waited to take this chance to her advantage. She was dying to have some 'girl talk' with Lucy. She adjusted the shirt of her pajamas, before opening her mouth to speak. "I mean how do you feel towards him, like you know, do you like, like him?"

Lucy made an 'o' shape with her lips and nodded understanding now what Erza meant. Lucy still dried her hair and giggled, "Why does everyone ask me that? I thought I made it clear that I was for Natsu and Lisanna." She looked up to see Erza give a very shocked and puzzled look.

"You-you are?" Erza inquired, almost dropping her cake.

Lucy nodded with a smile, "I have never really like Natsu in that way."

Erza looked down in slight interest, "I see…well then, who do you like?"

Lucy shrugged, "Not sure, I haven't met the right guy yet." She then gave a slightly mischievous smirk, "I'd ask who you like Erza, but I already know that a certain tattooed bluenette has caught your eye." Lucy then winked causing Erza to become as red as her hair.

Erza started stuttering and blubbering nonsense which made Lucy giggle. Erza finally was able to collect herself and took in a breath. "I suppose I might have some feelings towards Jellal."

Lucy smirked, "Might?"

Erza turned away in a failed attempt to hide her bright red face. "Y-yes."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Lucy smiled, "I think you two would look cute together."

Erza turned back around to face Lucy, "Real-really?"

Lucy nodded. Erza smiled and then held out her fist, "You and I shall be staying a bit longer! We need to spend more time together, Lucy!"

Lucy sweat dropped while mumbling a quick, "Alright."

OoooO

Well there you guys go! Hope you enjoy, sorry no Rogue or Sting or Frosch or Lector. But you got LoLu and NaLu moments, and Erza and Lucy spending some time together. I promise the next chapter will have Rogue and Sting in it. Till then, see you later dearies.


End file.
